The Girl For the Irish Boy
by dreamcatcherxoxo
Summary: When Emma and Niall meet, it's pretty much love at first sight. Can Emma however handle the spotlight being Niall, from One Direction's girlfriend?


Chapter 1

It was a casual night for Emma and her friends. They decided they wanted to go out and see a movie just to get out of the house. Clary's parents were out of town so they were staying the night at her house afterwards.

When they arrived at the theater, there was a huge crowd inside. Emma thought it must've just have been a movie premier but she didn't remember hearing about any upcoming movies for tonight. Then she saw the two security guards walk outside and start talking before one walked off towards a black escalade.

"What's going on inside?" Serena asked. She was sitting behind Emma looking through the mirror, watching the security guards. "And what's with the black escalades?"

"Who knows?" Emma said. "Maybe the Mafia's in town and wanted to see a movie."

All of the girls laughed at this, while Clary parked the jeep. Emma, Serena, Clary, and Isabelle, stepped outside. The sun was starting to go down and the cool, brisk autumn air really hit them. Emma could practically feel her cheeks turning pink. They started walking towards the front doors, only to be astounded by what they saw.

"So, um, whose idea was it to come to the movies?" Serena asked, aloud, staring at the crowd of people. "Because whichever one of you did, I'm going to kiss you."

In front of them, a bunch of screaming girls surrounded what looked to be two boys. Emma had to stand on her tippy toes to see who it actually was. Being 5 foot 3 at the age of 17 was not a perk. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Who is it? I can't see with all of those bloody girls in the way!" Isabelle cursed.

Emma looked at her and told her who she saw. "It's two of the boys from One Direction", she replied. Isabelle's jaw dropped. "I think its Niall and Zayn. I can't tell for sure with all of them girls in the way though."

Isabelle broke into a run, pushing past the three girls. "Move bitch! I gotta see them!"

They all started laughing at her reaction. Isabelle loved One Direction. Emma wasn't a big directioner like her but she liked their music.

"I'll go buy the tickets", Emma said, still giggling at Isabelle who was now practically jumping over top some of the girls. She took the girl's ticket money and walked over towards the register.

"Can I help you?" Asked the cashier lady who looked bored and tired. She had to be at least in her early twenties with bags under her eyes. Clearly she wanted nothing more than to be away from these screaming girls.

"Uh, yeah, four tickets to Pitch Perfect at 6:50 please?" Emma handed her the money as she handed her the tickets. A routine she's done for what seemed to be a long time.  
Emma took the tickets and walked towards the girl's who were standing by the candy counter. The crowd of girls hadn't died down in the slightest bit.  
"Is she still over there?" Emma asked them. They nodded, rolling their eyes.

"She's probably asking for them to sign her boob", joked Clary.

"I'll get her", Emma said. She turned toward the group of girls and cupped her hands around her mouth. "ISABELLE, GET OVER HERE BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU!" She shouted as loud as she could. She seemed to have gotten _everyone's _attention however. Everyone looked at her and Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

When she looked back over at the crowd, the one who she assumed was Niall was watching her. When he noticed that she noticed him watching her, she gave a shy smile before looking away. Peculiar, she thought: peculiar and cute.

Isabelle sighed then walked over towards the girls. Emma looked over again and Niall was still watching her with those blue eyes. She felt her cheeks redden then looked away.

"Can we go watch the movie now?" Asked Serena, who was standing there impatiently, drinking her soda.

Emma nodded and they walked towards the theater room.

When the girls came walking out of the theater room, Emma was whooped. She was seriously considering lying to the girls and telling them that she didn't feel good so she could go home and lay in her bed.

They walked towards the front of the doors when they were approached by the two band members they saw earlier. You could latterly hear Isabelle gasp when they approached them. Niall walked up with his hands in his pockets and that same shy smile on his face. Zayn followed him, looking at Niall with a goofy smile.

Niall stuck his hand out at Emma. "Um, I'm Niall", he said. His deep, Irish accent came out silky smooth, wrapping its warm coils around Emma. She could sense her friend's jaws dropping as she shook his hand which was warm and soft, just like his smile.

"I'm Emma", she said, giving him the best smile she could even though she knew for a fact her cheeks were probably a bright pink.

"I'm also not good at this so I, uh" Niall was saying but Zayn interrupted him.

"What he wants to say is that he kept me waiting out here for 2 hours waiting for you to come back out so he could ask for your numbers in which case, he wants to take you on a date", Zayn said, smiling at Emma and glancing back at Niall. "I'm Zayn, by the way", and he stuck out his hand. Emma shook it as well.

"I was getting there", Niall exclaimed looking at Zayn.

Zayn let out a chuckle. "I couldn't let my bro embarrass himself. Besides, you needed the help."

Niall just rolled his eyes and smiled again at Zayn. Emma was too busy being shocked by the fact that he wanted her number.

Niall looked back at Emma. "So what do you say? Would you want to go on a date with me sometime?" He asked with a very shy smile. He looked as if he was holding his breath.

Emma turned around to look at her friends. Their mouths were all agape and eyes were huge. When they finally took their eyes off of the boys, they nodded, making Emma laugh. She turned around to face Niall.

"Sure", she said, probably smiling like an idiot. Relief quickly filled his face. He started digging around for his phone.

"Um, here, what's your number and I'll call you Saturday night?" He asked. She nodded, still blushing. They exchanged numbers and walked outside towards the jeep together.

Niall walked next to Emma, their skin almost touching. It was as if he was taunting her, with being so close to her but not putting an arm around her or something. When they reached the jeep, the other girl's got in and Zayn was standing on the sidewalk, trying to act as if he wasn't watching with his sly smile.

"Well I hope to see you soon", He said, looking at his shoes. Who knew this beautiful celebrity would be so shy around girls. "It was really nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you." Emma said back, trying to get him to look up at her. "And I guess I'll see you Saturday?"

Niall smiled, looking at her. "Saturday it is. Goodnight Emma", he replied. Then he ever so quickly, kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
